Wake up John
by DC2030
Summary: Something that popped into my head after I heard about the Halo 4 release date.


'Where am I?' I asked myself as I found myself alone in a field of wheat and grass. I looked to my left, to my right, in front and behind, I looked over head and saw only the lush green and cloud filled skies. The sun was shining, I heard birds chirping, I saw no signs of the war. Soon I found myself asking the same question, 'Where am I?'

I noticed I no longer wore my Mark VI armor given to me by the Armory Sargent back on 'Cairo Station'. I was no longer bound to my body glove, only in my fatigues from back in training. I didn't know where I was or when I was, all I remember was sealing myself in a cryo tube aboard what was left of the 'Forward Unto Dawn'.

'_John'_ I heard a voice call out to me. I stood up from where I lay and turned towards the direction I heard the voice. 'Who's there?'

'_John'_

I saw something in the field, a movement in the wheat. I peered into the tall field, keeping my distance and taking a fighting stance. Whatever it was, it ran. I gave chase. 'Wait! Who are you, where am I?'

I heard no reply, whoever it was, he or she was extremely fast. I have to keep in mind that whoever I was following may be hostile; I have to stay on guard. I continued to pursue the unknown. It seemed as if the field went on forever, until forever ceased. I finally exited the field, my usual unreadable expression changed at the sight instantly at what I had stumbled upon.

Before me, a great city, a military base, I recognized both places. Though vaguely, I knew the city, I was where I was from, before I was taken into the Spartan-II Program. The base and its training grounds, I knew them well. This was where me and the rest of team were trained on Reach.

I didn't know if I should have smiled or narrow my eyes in anger, until I heard a voice all too familiar. 'Well, look who finally showed up.

I turned to face a friend, a friend I had no clue had survived the events of the Human-Covenant war. 'Kelly…' I was at a loss of words, there stood Kelly, and behind her many other familiar faces. Fred, Linda, Sam, James, Vinh, Kurt, Cal, Jorge, Malcolm, Solomon, Arthur, William, Alice, Jerome, Anton, Li. All of them were here. I had thought many of them were dead. I couldn't help but smile.

I also noticed many other familiar faces, Carol Rawley aka 'Foe Hammer', Dr. Catherine Halsey, Captain Keyes and his daughter Miranda, Cortana, Johnson, Lord Hood, Private Chipps, Sargent Stacker, Locklear, Polaski, and Lieutenant Haverson. I didn't know what to say.

'John, where have you been?' Kelly asked me.

I don't know how I should react; it was practically my wildest fantasy come to life. Right here, right now, everyone I admired, everyone I respected, everyone I cared about was here with me. 'I thought I had lost you all' I admitted.

'Well we're here, aren't we?' Kelly said grabbing me by my arm and dragging me towards everyone I thought to be family. 'Where have you been John? We've all been wondering where you were.'

'I'm not sure, it's all fuzzy' I said rubbing the back of my neck.

'Well we don't care, it's good to have you back Chief' Johnson said putting his hand on my shoulder.

'Likewise Johnson' I cracked a smile.

'Well John, it's finally over' Kelly said to me.

'You can finally rest now son' Captain Keyes said before sticking putting his pipe in his mouth.

This…this was amazing. Everyone I cared about, I was surrounded by people I cared for and vice versa…yet…it didn't feel right. 'All I remember is climbing into a cryo tube…on the 'Forward Unto Dawn'…I can't…I can't…wait…I remember the Arbiter…we escaped…he escaped.'

'Don't worry John, it's over now, it doesn't matter' Fred said cracking a smile.

'Come on John, you're most likely tired, you need to rest' Kelly said pulling me towards the door to the barracks.

I didn't fight it, I trust Kelly with my life, but something didn't feel right. I remembered more of the events leading to this moment. I recall the monitor, Guilty Spark, my arm tensed up as I remembered him blasting Johnson…I held Johnson in my arms as he…died. Yet Johnson was here.

'Are you alright John?' Kelly asked concerned for me.

'_John!'_

I heard the voice again. I looked around and saw only my friends.

'Are you alright John?' Kelly repeated.

'Yeah…yeah I'm alright. Did you hear that?' I asked.

'No, I didn't hear anything' Kelly said honestly 'you're probably hallucinating, you need to rest.'

I shook my head, 'No, I'm alright Kelly.' It was slowly coming back to me. Installation 4B, the Ark, Truth, the Flood, I remember it all. 'Kelly, where are we?'

She looked at me strangely, as did everyone else. 'Why it's simple John, we're on Reach.'

I guess she was right. The boot camp was the same, but Reach was glassed months ago. 'I'm serious Kelly, where are we.'

'Calm down John' Halsey spoke 'You aren't well.'

'_Chief!'_

I heard it again. 'No, I'm alright; I just want to know what's going on.'

'Come on Chief, ain't it obvious, we're on Reach' Johnson said before lighting a cigar.

I flashed Johnson a questionable look. 'You died…I saw you die Johnson…I saw most of you die!'

'Calm down John, you just need to rest a little bit' Kelly said pulling me towards the barracks.

'No, not without answers!' I pulled free of Kelly's grip and backed away from them.

'John just relax, you're amongst friends' Kelly said in a soothing tone.

'No, no, this doesn't make sense!' I held my head, I couldn't think of any explanation.

'_Wake up John!'_

I now recognized that voice, it was Cortana's. Upon this realization, the world around me began to crumble to dust. A dream? This was a dream! I felt anger instantly. I soon tornados began to manifest and started sucking everyone in them.

'John!' Kelly yelled, I grabbed her hand. 'John!'

She was pulled out of my grip, they were all gone. The tornados closed in on me, the skies were read. And in a flash of white light…

…My eyes opened.

"Chief."

"Cortana."


End file.
